


Short Cake

by theebombdiggity



Series: Figrid February 2017 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Fluff, Fígrid February, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, brief kiliel, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: AU Prompt: ‘Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ from cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com/post/155483329299/taking-drabble-prompts--Sigrid works at a bakery in Dale. Fíli and Kíli stop in once, then end up showing up every day. Sigrid wouldn't have thought by looking at them how much of a sweet tooth one of the brothers had, and she certainly wouldn't have thought she'd fall for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of hopefully at least a couple submissions for Fígrid February, because I am way too deep into this ship. (I know they knew each other for 3 seconds, let me dream).  
> Also I've set up a tumblr for my writing, so if you're interested, follow me at thehobbits-scribe.tumblr.com!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one-shot. As usual, let me know what you think!!

Sigrid Bowman had worked at the local bakery in Dale to help out her Da with the house and her siblings. While her Da had been a fairly prominent figure in the city, he still appreciated the help, and she didn’t mind the work. Baking always had a way to ease her mind off of everything, and it was something she could always throw herself into.  
It was the start of Summer when the two brothers had walked into the store for the first time. They were both shorter than her, though one of the brothers was taller than the other, he had long dark hair and brown eyes, and stubble on his face. The other was blond and had blue eyes and he had a longer mustache and beard.  
“Good afternoon,” Sigrid said when she heard the bell ring. She looked up from behind the counter, and could see they were both rugged-looking, though fairly attractive, something about them was intimidating to her.  
“Afternoon, Miss,” The dark-haired one said back cheerfully while the blond looked around the store, “How’re you today?” he asked before flashing a toothy grin at her.  
“I’m well thank you, and yourself?” Sigrid smiled back.  
“Doing great!”  
She looked at the blond one who was now walking to the register to join his brother, “And you?”  
“Can’t complain,” he told her, with a slight smile.  
The dark-haired one was certainly friendlier than the blond, she noted to herself.  
“What can I get for you two? Coffee? Cake?” She asked them.  
The dark-haired one answered, “Coffee for me, and uh…” he proceeded to look at the display case, “a slice of cheesecake.”  
She nodded and got one of the larger slices of cheesecake for him, “Any chocolate or caramel on top?”  
“Yes, chocolate, please.”  
Sigrid nodded then drizzled chocolate sauce on top, and placed a few slices of strawberry on the side, and placed the plate on the counter and retrieved a mug for his coffee.  
She handed everything to him, and he gave her the money owed, and dropped a couple coins into the tip jar.  
“Cream, milk, and sugar are on the cart over there, let me know if you need anything else!” She told him.  
“Thank you, uh,” he tried to find a name tag but failed.  
“Sigrid.” She smiled and nodded at him.  
“Thank you, Sigrid,” he repeated, “I’m Kíli.” he told her before he went off to set his cake down at a table and make his coffee the way he liked it.  
Sigrid looked over at the blond, who was looking at the menu and the display case with a slight amount of perplexity.  
“Anything I can help you with?” She asked him with kindness in her voice.  
“I’ll get a coffee as well, and… have you got any of that shortcake left?”  
“The strawberry shortcake? I was just about to fill the display before you got here, let me go get one for you. Here, I’ll get your coffee first, and you can sit down.” She smiled at him,  
He placed the money on the counter and she handed him a mug of coffee. He went and sat across from his brother after adding a lot of cream and sugar to his coffee.  
She went to the kitchen and prepared a fresh piece of strawberry shortcake, and added more whipped cream and strawberries to the top.  
She brought it out on a plate to his table and set it in front of him.  
“Thank you, Sigrid was it?” he asked her.  
“That’s me,” she confirmed.  
Kíli was looking back and forth between them, and found it hard to keep his smile to himself so he took a drink from his coffee.  
Sigrid went back behind the counter and filled the rest of the empty displays, and wiped down the counters, stealing glances at the blond brother when she thought they weren’t looking.  
She noted to herself when Kíli had put the sliced strawberry on his brother’s plate, and even recognized that the brother’s coffee would have been very sweet based on what he had put in it, while Kíli had only put a bit of milk in his.  
The one that looked tougher had way more of a sweet tooth, she thought to herself, and laughed at the unexpectedness of it. 

The two had finished their cakes and coffee and left the building. Sigrid was a little disheartened when she didn’t learn the blond one’s name, but before she could make a note to herself to ask if she saw him again, he rushed back into the shop.  
“I forgot to say, I’m Fíli!” he told her, and she laughed quietly.  
“Nice to meet you, Fíli.” She nodded and he then tried to leave the building looking more cool and collected than he had when he rushed in.  
\---  
In the coming days and weeks, Sigrid had felt she got to know these two brothers well. They had stopped in every afternoon, and since she was there a lot, she was always their when they came in. She couldn’t deny that the more the brothers came in, and the more they talked, the more Sigrid found herself falling for Fíli. It was ridiculous, she knew. She may have thought she had gotten to know them, but part of her felt she didn’t know enough. She didn’t know where he was from, what he did for work, or even if he was seeing anybody. Although when Kíli walked into the bakery with a tall woman with long fiery red hair, and Fíli walked in behind them with no one, she had the idea that we wasn’t, but she had never actually asked him.  
She felt it foolish that she had allowed herself to get so attached to Fíli in such a short time, but he was charming, and funny, and it was no secret that he was handsome to boot. His appearance may not have matched his love of sweet food, but his personality did. He was surprisingly sweet to her, and she even thought she had caught him staring at her more than once from his table. She passed that off as coincidence, or her mind playing tricks on her and left it at that.  
The truth was that Fíli had found himself falling for her as well. She was smart and witty. The brothers were fond of playing pranks and joking around, and when she overheard she put her own input in as well. She looked like she was always serious, but she was fun-loving as well. Fíli of course had found her beautiful too, when they had first entered the store, he found himself looking around at anything else so he might be able to think through what he would say. He couldn’t risk looking like a fool, after all.  
Kíli caught on immediately. Fíli had looked at her the same way as he did when he saw Tauriel for the first time. So when they had left after that initial meeting, Kíli teased him about “not even telling the cute baker his name”, causing him to run back in to tell her.  
\---  
“Kee, I can’t do this,” Fíli told him, pacing outside of the bakery.  
Kíli was sitting on a bench, watching him. “She likes you, Fee, she’ll say yes.”  
“How can you know that?”  
“Anybody with eyes knows that, brother. What’s the big deal? It’s just one date.”  
“What’s the big de– Kíli, if she says no then sure, that’s completely her choice. What if she says yes? What do I do?”  
“Then you take her out to dinner, and if it goes well you go on a second date later. If it goes well, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”  
Kíli had never seen his brother like this before, he’d been on several dates in his life, and he had never been this nervous about asking before.  
“You really like her, don’t you, Fee?”  
“Of course I do, that’s why I’m freaking out!”  
Kíli laughed at his brother’s outburst, “Come on, I’ll go in with you.”

The two walked in, and Fíli was about to greet Sigrid, but when he opened his mouth, he realized it wasn’t even Sigrid at the counter.  
“Umm, hello,” he said to the boy at the counter.  
“What can I get for you?” the boy asked.  
“I’m not buying anything, uh… Where’s Sigrid?”  
“It’s her day off, so she’s probably at home.”  
“Right.” Fíli began to walk back to the door, until he turned around, “Where is that exactly?”  
“Sorry, not supposed to give out personal information.” he shrugged.  
Fíli sighed in annoyance, then grabbed his brother’s arm and left the store. He continued to walk out into the market with his head down.  
“Fíli, calm down, we’ll find her. Or just wait until tomorrow.”  
“What if this is a sign? Maybe I wasn’t supposed to go on a date or something, not in the stars or whatever.” Fíli looked back at his brother.  
“Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? Just come back tomorrow.”  
The two continued to walk down the street, and Fíli kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he felt himself collide with someone who had just turned the corner from a side street.  
“I’m so sorry!” the other person said to him, “Oh, Fíli!”  
Fíli looked up to see who had recognized him, “Sigrid? Uh, sorry, for running into you, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  
“We were just at your shop, thought you’d be in today,” Kíli explained to her.  
Sigrid smiled at the two of them, “No, today’s my day off, actually. Thought I’d do a bit of shopping instead.”  
“Well Fíli had something to ask you, actually.”  
Fíli looked back at Kíli with a mixed look of betrayal and panic, before looking back at Sigrid, who was looking down at him, waiting for him to speak.  
“Umm… Well, I-I was just…” he sighed, “I was wondering if you’d like to go on… a date with me… Dinner, uh, tonight?”  
Sigrid grinned at him, “I’d love to! Thank you for asking.”  
Fíli looked surprised at her response, as he was expecting the worst, “Great! Six o’clock? I can pick you up.”  
Sigrid nodded then took a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and began scribbling on it, “Here’s my address, I’ll see you then!” she was grinning at him, and a very obvious blush had risen to Fíli’s face.  
“G-Great!”  
Sigrid began to walk off, but then stopped and turned around, “You know, for the past few weeks, I knew there was something about you.”  
Fíli looked back at her, “What do you mean?”  
“Well, your love of shortcake. It doesn’t match you, but it’s quite adorable.” she told him with a smile.  
“Oh, um, thanks? I think?” Fíli replied.  
Sigrid giggled, and then Kíli looked at her, “Name matches his height, though.” he told her, and laughed at his brother’s expense.  
Fíli might have been mad, but none of his brother’s jokes could dampen his mood right now.


End file.
